Tommy's Soccer Trouble
by Lost42
Summary: Tommy decides to make a soccer movie, but while filming one of his friends breaks his camera. Will he still want to make the movie anf remain friends?


Tommy was sitting underneath the tree in his backyard fiddleing with his new camera that he had recieved for his fourth birthday. He was trying to think up an idea for his next movie now that he didn't have to go to pre school anymore he had plenty of free time until Kindergarten started in a few months. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a familar voice.

"Hey Tommy. Come play soccer with us." Phil called from across the yard where he and his best friend Min Jun were kicking a soccer ball back and forth.

With no ideas currently in his head, Tommy stood up and stowed his camera behind the tree for safe keeping."I'll be right there guys."

The three boys kicked the ball around until Phil and Min Jun had to go home.

As Tommy ate his dinner later that night he thought about maybe making a soccer movie staring his friends.

"Are you guys going to play soccer again?" Tommy asked once all of his friends had arrived for the day.

"Yeah. We have a big game coming up." Min Jun answered.

"I need all the practice I can get. I havn't even scored one goal yet." Phil added.

"You want to be the stars of my movie?" Tommy asked."It's about soccer."

"Sure." Min Jun answered.

"Come see to our practice tomorrow." Phil added."You can get more shots of me showing off my moves."

The next day Stu took Tommy to watch Phil and Min Jun's soccer practice at the park. They found a place to watch and Tommy pulled out his camera. He filmed for awhile, but not much happened until suddenly a soccer ball came flying at the camera cracking the lense.

"You broke my camera." Tommy shouted at Phil, who had kicked the ball.

"Don't worry I can fix this in no time." Stu assured his son.

They went home and Stu went straight to the basement. An hour later Stu presented Tommy with a taped up camera. He used clear tape so it looked like nothing even happened.

"Thanks dad." Tommy remarked upon seeing his newly fixed camera.

The next day all of Tommy's friends came over as usual. Tommy joined Chuckie and Kimi in the sandbox. He was done filming soccer. He didn't care if he ever saw a soccer ball ever again.

"Hey Tommy your camera's fixed." Phil called."Now you can put more of me and my awesome moves in your movie."

"There is no movie anymore, specially not one aboit dumb soccer." Tommy sid angrily trying to turn his camera on so he could begin filming his other friends.

"All I did was crack the glass." Phil stated."Your camera can still work."

"Oh yeah then how come I can't turn it on nomores?" Tommy asked still pressing the button furiously.

Phil studied the camera closely and noticed the tape and a rubber band sticking out."Maybe it doesn't work cuz your daddy can't fix nothing right."

That statement set Tommy off. Sure his dad's inventions didn't always work, but his dad always fixed or he tried to. Tommy marched over to Min Jun, who was holding a blue, white, red, and black soccer ball and snatched it out of his hands and threw it over the fence. This in turn caused Min Jun to grab Tommy's already busted camera and smash it to pieces on the ground. The other kids in the sandbox looked on in shock as the two boys were about to fight.

Dil went over to Tommy and drug him into the sandbox.

"Dil let go." Tommy shouted shrugging his brother off.

Dil held firm and said in a calm voice."Tommy those are some of your bestest friends. Do you really want to fight with them over a camera that was already broked?"

"I guess not." Tommy admitted sitting down in the sandbox next to Chuckie.

Over by the fence Phil and Min Jun were peering through a small hole trying to figure out how to get the ball back.

"There's a loose fence piece somewheres." Phil commented knocking into every fence post.

"Here it is." Min Jun pointed after he found the loose board. He followed Phil through the open gap and they made their way into the next yard.

The yard was overgrown with weeds and tall grass was everywhere. There were also broken appliances and a cracked bird bath littered through out the yard. They made their way carefully around all of the junk.

"Where's my ball?" Min Jun asked moving some tall grass out of his way.

"Uh oh." Phil suddenly gasped."It's over there."

Min Jun looked to where Phil was pointing to see a huge dog with his ball in it's giant paws.

"How are we going to get it back now?" Min Jun whispered as to not wake up the scary dog.

"I think it's a gonner. Let's just go back for some cookies. You can get a new ball." Phil said heading back to the fence.

"No way." Min Jun whispered shouted."I got that ball when I got adopted. I'm not just gonna leave it here."

"Suit yourself." Phil said and ducked through the fence.

Min Jun grabbed him before he could go to far."You're the one that said all that mean stuff about Tommy's daddy."

"And you smashed his camera." Phil pointed out.

"It was already broked." Min Jun stated."If you don't want to help me I'll get my ball back myself."

Phil looked at the fence then at the dog and back again."Fine." He sighed."I'll help you since I guess it's both our faults we're here."

"You stract the dog and I'll get my ball." Min Jun suggested.

"Ok." Phil agreed picking up a nearby stick and waving it at the dog.

The dog, who up until this had been sleeping slowly opened it's eyes. Upon seeing the stick in Phil's hand it lunged forward making Phil pee his pants. He quickly threw the stickbut was surprised when the dog brought it back and dropped it at his feet. Phil threw the stick again while Min Jun got his ball.

Back in Tommy's backyard the kids were building sandcastles.

"Where did Phil and Min Jun go?" Lil asked lookig over and not seeing her brother and his best friend in the yard anymore.

"Uh oh." Chuckie pointed to the gap in the fence."I think they went to get Min Jun's ball back."

"Isn't that the yard with the really mean dog in it?" Lil asked.

"Yep." Tommy answered glumly. He was still mad at his friends but didn't want them to be dog food."I guess we gotta rescue them before something bad happens."

"Wait." Dil cried and ran inside. He came back a few minutes with his arms full of dog treats."We could use these to stract the dog." He passed a dog treat to each kid and they made their way under the fence.

"Maybe I'll just stay here and look out for the grown ups." Chuckie suggested.

"Good idea Chuckie. Yell if you see my mommy or daddy come outside." Tommy told him.

The kids entered the backyard and were shocked at the sight before them. There was the big monster dog playing with Phil.

"This doesn't seem like that same monster dog from before." Tommy said remembering all the browling he had heard over the years from the other side of the fence. Come to think of it he hand't heard the growling in a while. This must be a new dog and it certianly wasn't a monster Tommy noted as it licked Phil's fave after bringing the stick back.

"Tommy!" Phil exclaimed."I'm glad you're here. My arm is getting tired."

"Ok everybody throw your dog treats down and let's get out of here." Tommy ordered. The kids did as they were told and while the dog was eating they made it back to Tommy's backyard just in time to see all of their parents there to pick them up.

"What happened to your camera?" Stu asked seeing the broken camera on the ground.

"I." Min Jun started but Tommy cut him off. He didn't want to say that he threw Min Jun's ball over the fence and they went to get it.

"I dropped it." Tommy explained."After you fixed it it wouldn't turn on."

'Oops." Stu said."I might've overthunk the whole fixing thing and tried to add my own touch."

The next day all of the kids attended Phil and Min Jun's soccer game at the park.

Before the game began Min Jun found Tommy and handed him something.

"What's this?" Tommy asked.

"A new camera since I smashed yours." Min Jun answered."It's my daddy's old one but he doesn't want it anymore."

"Thanks." Tommy smiled.

The game began and Tommy captured every moment from when Min Jun hurt his ankle after scoaring a goal to Phil scoaring the winning goal.

The End


End file.
